Another Amuto Story
by littleblackneko
Summary: Ikuto's been gone,following his musical dream Amu's been missing him more than she expected,realizing how much she loved him. Now he's back and Amu accidentally shows her affection and thinks she's too embarrassed to show her face,but he's got other plans. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Something that has been sitting on my computer forever, should I continue this or no?**

"I promise I'll make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself." Didn't he realize I already had? My brain was in a tizzy and just the thought of him made my face flush the color of a tomato. That boy was the only one who could do that to me. It hadn't set in yet that he was gone. He was really gone and I would never see him, his beautiful indigo eyes that always seemed so sweet, his soft, midnight blue hair that felt like cat's fur, or that stupid, condescending smirk, ever again...  
>"Amu, earth to Amu," I broke my trance to Rima snapping her fingers In front of my face trying to get me to return to this dimension and all the guardians staring at me intensely. Wow, I'm so out of it after all this confusion I forget I was here at the glistening royal garden. Oh gosh, oh gosh, my face! "Are you OKAY Amu?"The little blonde questioned.<br>"Yeah Hinamori-san," Tadase continued "are you hot or sick? Your face is all red." Oh crud, they all saw me thinking about him, with my face bright red. Good thing they didn't know exactly what, or who, I was thinking about specifically, or I would be a dead man. Then again, there is always that one person that always seems to linger in the back of my mind  
>"It's Ikuto-kun, isn't it?" Nagi leaned over and whispered into my ear, already knowing he was right. For some reason, the boy with the long wine-colored hair seemed to have a guide to my mind but there was no problem, because I knew he wouldn't let on my little secret. I whispered back a yes, still feeling very embarrassed about the intuitive teen figuring out my undisclosed information.<br>"What are you talking about, cross dresser?" Rima demanded in a small yet semi-furious voice. Nagi just shot her a jokingly smug look as if he was saying 'just happy to be here,' leaving Rima extremely ticked off as was the norm. The meeting was over soon after that and I dashed out of the garden, not wanting to answer any more questions that the others might have about my mini spaz attack and blushing face.  
>I ran along the sidewalks quite quickly towards home, seeing at least 80 of him popping up all over the place because I just can't bear to forget about him. Everyone on the streets, in the parks, looked like a copy of him as if the universe was mocking. Is that really how you roll, Tsukiyomi? Love 'em and leave 'em?<br>I returned to my room and flopped exhaustedly on my bed, tired from living another torturous day full of too many princes and not enough cat-boys. I saw another one come out of my closet, looking as real and midnight-blue as ever. Great, now I'm really literally insane. I mean, an illusion has followed me home!  
>"Amu, you okay?" the illusion questioned me with a curious look on plastered on his face. Now they're talking, too? I've gone completely loony! I just need to realize that he was really gone. Seriously, get a grip girl; he's been gone for a year now! "Why are you looking at me like I'm a figment of your imagination?" Phew, I wasn't imagining things... But wait...that means...<br>"I-Ikuto!" it was him. It was really him. The boy that made my life torture just by not being there. The boy who caused me to go literally crazy with longing. The boy I so desperately just wanted to see again just wanted to hold again. He was here, in my bedroom, right in front of me, still looking at me oddly, waiting for an answer as to why I had acted like he was imaginary. Just to make sure I still wasn't imagining things still, I did the most stupid impulsive thing ever. I jutted my head forward. And kissed him.  
>I just did it before anything could tell me no or before I could say anything stupid. This has been what I wanted to do for a whole year of my life and finally it is happening, I'm finally here with him in this little moment in a bottle. Just living…<br>I leaned back and looked up at a now shocked Ikuto trying to figure out what in blazes had just happened. Looking at that, I had to giggle because it was easy to tell he was mentally having a conniption fit.  
>It was too good to be true, though because he soon got over his psychological breakdown and reverted back to Ikuto Tsukiyomi, extreme pervert.<br>"Hello to you too," he chuckled out as I turned 8 different shades of red, "miss me much?"


	2. May I have this dance? part 1

Another Amuto Story Ch.2- May I have this dance? Part 1

It's been 2 hours since he left, off to who- knows- where, and as for me? Well, I've been curled up in a ball on my bed, regretting the day I ever set foot on this planet because if I had never been born, it's a lot less likely that I would have accidentally admitted my love and completely humiliated myself. But unfortunately I exist and I did just make fool of myself in front the person I had been yearning for so much.

That kiss though, for 7 seconds it was like I was up in space. Everything felt perfect and all was right with the world. So warm, like a honeysuckle soaking up fresh fallen raindrops from a midnight sky. That should have been a sign that it wasn't a dream or a hallucination. As amazing as it was, though, I don't think I can ever look Ikuto in the eye again, but yet I can't get his wry grin or captivating eyes out of my mind.

Being around five, it was suppertime. Alas, though, this was the night of my sister's open house that wouldn't be over till 8. I didn't trust myself cooking, especially, because it would lead to inevitable burnt or cut fingers and a psycho version of what I was trying to make, which I probably would poison myself with. Going out to eat seemed like the best option, and there was a new little Italian diner called Calle lion ristorante e pubblicazione, which i looked up, finding that it meant Lion Street Resturant and Pub.

Shuffling down the street in a with a splatter-painted jacket over my Green Day shirt and the top rim of my black slacks in a newly found drizzle. I five minutes later entered the lobby area where corny elavator music was playing just as fatter droplets were starting to slam against the exposed part of my neck. As I was seated, a more eloquent sound of a violin was wafting into my ears. It sounded soft and farmiliar, a gentle caress to the ear.

I leaned back against the booth seat i was in, feeling the red vinyl comfortably pressing against the back of my neck as i sighed, thoughts trying to come untangled. My eyes sauntered around the resturant, which made me catch a silhouette against the diner wall, which appeared to be an employee... who was providing the music entertainment evidentally.

The man playing was really good, his fingers dancing on the instrument and he looked _really _ into it. As the melody slowly faded the performer loked over in the area where I was sitting. Ikuto? When his entrancing eyes caught onto mine, i was positive that it was him. But why was he working in a low end Italian diner?

Oh, crap, I'm spotted...

"Yo, Stinson, cover for me, 'kay?" A dark blonde man that looked to be in his mid-30's wearing a gray suit nervously walked up to the stage with his own violin in hand as Ikuto grabbed a cup of something and started waltzing towards me. The other guy started up looking at his hands as if he wasnt sure that he could play, definetly not as good as my Ikuto. Wait _my Ikuto? _On what planet was he mine? After what happened earlier, he probably just thinks I'm some physco and I probably scared the... whatever is making that horrid smell that has now reached my nostrils... out of him

The odor snapping me back to reality made me realize that soemone had slid in next to me, a boy of the navy- haired catboy persuasion. "How'd you know i would be here?" he asked, giving a smile that appeared somewhat genuine.

'_Actually, you were the one I was trying to avoid ' _I thought to myself. One curious question managed to creep out of my mouth,"What is that you're drinking? Don't tell me that's alcohol," pointing at the cup where I now realized the smell was coming from.

"Nah, not the type to want hormone imbalance and a diseased liver, but y'know to each his own." I couldnt help stifling a giggle. A great thing about him is knowing how to make people laugh, make uncomfortable situations comfortable and relaxed. "And this," he raised his cup as if to toast it "Is Pepsi Ice Cucumber."I arched my eyebrows in a joking way. "The other violinist is paying me 4,000 yen to drink this whole thing. Honestly, I'm kind of being made sick to my stomach."

Still the same Ikuto as I remember and I'm loving it. Why is he back in Japan, though? I thought he went to America to try and make it big? It's been silent for a couple seconds and now Ikuto is staring into my eyes, studying me. "You're wondering why I'm back in Japan, aren't you?" he finally spoke up. This boy really did have a key to my soul, didn't he? I slowly nodded, feeling the moisture in my mouth leave, making speech impossible.

"I was in America, but evidently the people there don't like me much... I applied to every music university and every possible record label that's worth anything and was rejected. They said there was talent but I had no expierience in America and no connections so they felt they were 'required to decline my offer.' So now I'm back with the only job I was able to get, hoping to find something better." His face looked sad for the first time but his face quickly twisted back into a smile. "But enough about that stuff, c'mon there's something I got to show you!" He grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the back of the

**A:/N: First of all, I'm going to apologize for any grammar and spelling issues right now; my stinking' computer thinks I'm writing in Italian…**

** Second, Care for a contest? Details on the bottom of my profile page. **

**Third, sorry for taking so long to update. My June has been crazy! **

**Finally-**

**DeaNihptus****- thanks for reviewing and alerting. The very first review on this story and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy! Your review is kind of what helped me decide to continue this. Thank you!**

**Mystic554- your favoriting and reviewing is greatly appreciated too! If it hurt your eyes, sorry. It always looks fine on Word before the chapter is uploaded, but then my stupid computer goes all stupid. I increased the space between lines, hope that helps!**


End file.
